Headline News - October 2003
RNS Battles Near Saturn Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 01 13:29:38 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Admiralty announced today that the Formidable Squadron had engaged elements of the Guardian Fleet near Saturn in the Sol System. "At approximately 2100 hours Sivad Time on on Monday, 29 September, the Fleet was set upon by a Guardian Fleet squadron using the electromagnetic emmissions of Saturn to shield them from our sensors." said Admiral Wellington Raleigh, the Fifth Space Lord, speaking for the Admiralty Board, "They had a targeting system on Titan, one of the planet's moons. There was a ground engagement which ended in a stalemate. Our forces withdrew with light losses." The Admiral also reported that one escort, the HMS Illustrious, was lost, though most of the officers managed to reach escape pods. Five officers and one hundred specialists were lost. Guardian Fleet losses are unknown, but thought to be negligable."This is an embarassment." Professor James Burke, of the University of Ynos' Department of Sivadian Studies said, "I'm not a military man, but what sort of idiot rushes into a situation where he will be blind? Surely the Admiralty should rethink their strategy." Others disagree, however. "This was really a minor engagement." Captain Sir Leslie Witherspoon, RNS (Ret.) said of the battle, "The loss of one escort is inconsequential to the tactical or strategic picture. The real battle will come if there is a force on force engagement near Jove. That is when our superiour numbers will come into play."Admiral Raleigh refused to comment on the Formidable Fleet's movements at this time, though both Sir Leslie and Professor Burke agree it will likely proceed to meet with the Imperial Maltarian Navy near Ganeyemede. Some elements of the fleet will likely be cycled back to Sivad to repairs./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivad Lifts Restrictions Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Oct 03 11:37:39 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ 10 Dorling Street announced today that the Sivad travel restrictions had been lifted effective at midnight last night. "It is becoming rapidly apparently that the quarentine was ineffective." Said a spokesman for First Councillor Chamberlain, "We would therefore ask that those who see symptoms of the so called 'Nexus Plague' report to their local hospitals, while those who show know symptoms should go about their business as usual." Symptoms of the plague include fever, runny nose, vomiting, muscle and joint aches, and malaise."The Ministry of Health and the Department of Naval Medicine are doing all they can to identify the source of the outbreak." said the spokesman, "We are continuing to study our own cases, and will communicate with the Government of La Terre to offer what assistance we can. They are our allies, after all, and any recent difficulties do not change that in the least." Sivadian hospitals report an almost fifty per cent increase in Casualty visits during the past two weeks, many manifesting symptoms of the so-called plague./Neville McNamara, SBS/ La Terre Ends Quarantine Releases patients Posted By: Icarus Article: OCT03-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Fri Oct 03 14:46:47 3003 New Paris, La Terre- Governor Patricia Danvers declared an end to the quarantine put in place on La Terre. Along with Quaquan and Sivad, a spokesman for the governor said the quarantine did little to effect the spread of the disease.The hospital patients who have been contained for fear of the disease spreading are also to be released, however, patients are still able to seek medical services for plague. Haskins: Curse too Difficult Posted By: Marson Article: OCT03-4 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sun Oct 05 11:36:04 3003 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Doctor Lester Haskins of Above Nature, Inc. released a statement today concerning the "Nexus Curse.""Our preliminary analysis of the so-called Nexus Curse has indicated that there is no practical cure. Although we were able to bring about a cure for the Thull Resequencing Virus, the adaptive nature of the Nexus Curse makes it infinitely more complex to treat. The adaptive nature also permits it to infect a variety of races - we were unable to genetically engineer an immunity or resistence to the virus. If a cure exists, Majordomo Grim is probably the only practical source of this cure. For this reason, I would request that a competent ship planning to retrieve the artifacts contact me: I will offer my expertise by coming on the journey to Fracture, as well as two million credits towards the venture." GANYMEDE GONE - KING KILLED Posted By: Brody Article: OCT03-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Mon Oct 06 03:38:56 3003 HESPERIA, MARS - The Guardian Fleet launched an offensive against Maltarian Empire and Orion Alliance Treaty Organization forces near Ganymede on Sunday night.King Colin Neidermeyer, who recently restored Luna, Earth and Mars from the Moebius Effect switchover, was aboard the Guardian Fleet flagship Alexander.During the conflict, it appeared the outmatched human fleet would be trounced by the Maltarians. But when the Alexander closed within range, Neidermeyer ordered the launch of a single Nall Coreseeker missile (scavenged, sources say, from the Crystal Cathedral before its destruction last month).The Coreseeker exploded in the midst of the Maltarian Fleet, decimating it and wrecking the flagship of Admiral M'rrlato, the Arizona. But with the Arizona's destruction came the detonation of a doomsday device on Ganymede: The Jovian Initiative weapon, which ripped Ganymede apart.Debris from the shattered moon peppered the Alexander, and falling debris struck and killed Neidermeyer, sources say.The remnants of the Maltarian fleet and Sivadian Royal Naval Service vessels have limped away from Sol System, while the Guardian Fleet vessels returned - bitter in their victory - to Mars.First Consul Darian Ellesmere of Mars has assumed temporary authority over the Solar Consortium, but it remains to be seen whether he will call a special election for a permanent replacement. RNS Returns to Sivad Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-6 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 06 23:15:55 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The tattered remains of the Royal Naval Service's proud Formidable Fleet returned to Ikeopo in the early hours of this morning, Enaj time. The three remaing vessels, HMS Formidable, Indefatigable, and Furious, were all badly damaged in the explosion of Ganymede, and the Indefatigable was unable to move under her own power. A report obtained from sources within the Admiralty calls the Indefatigable, "...a total loss."Following the worst loss of men and material in the history of the Royal Naval Service, fingers quickly began to be pointed, most soundly in the direction of the Maltarians. "This is outrageous!" said a member of the Admiralty, who requested not to be named, "Our Maltarian 'allies' did more damage to the fleet than the bloody Earthers! Blowing up a planet out of pure spite. Well, Sivad knows who her allies are now, don't we." For once, this sentiment was not contradicted, with members of the Council of Equals, as well as prominent members of the Naval Establishment, blaming the Maltarian Empire for the disaster in the Sol System, "It is a shame..." said one Naval Captain, "That His Majesty's challenge to the Maltarian's Emperor will take four months to arrive. After what they did to the fleet, we might not /be/ here in four months. Our trust has been tragically betrayed, and our warnings fell on deaf ears."The Sivadian Home Fleet has increased outsystem patrols after the return of the Formidable Fleet, and the Interstellar Transport System's Morrigan Fleetyards, which supplies most of the RNS's capital ships, is working round the clock to repair and replace the shattered vessels. As another Royal Navy source said, "It's only a matter of time until they try to end the war by bringing it to us. Now we have to see if we can be ready in time."Isherwood House was unavailable for comment. 10 Dorling Street has released a statement saying only that they extend their sympathies to the families of officers lost in the battle, but that the RNS's fighting abilities remain strong and Sivad will be defended at all costs./Neville McNamara, SBS/ RCPS Sceptical of Haskin's Results Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 06 23:30:29 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a brief statement, the Royal College of Physicians and Surgeons, Sivad's governing body for medicine, expressed deep scepticism of Dr. Lester Haskin's evaluation of the 'nexus plague'. "The RCPS Board of Governors has attempted without success to verify these results independently," the statement said, "and until such time as Dr. Haskin's forwards the results of all his research, along with supporting materials, for verification, we refuse to consider this matter closed." Sivadian experts will continue to evaluate the plague and search for a possible cure independent of the "extortionate demands of Majordomo Grim", the College said.The statement, signed by Surgeon-Commander John P. Lind, the College's president, as well as five other members of the board, mentions Above Nature's known connections with Cabrerra and therefore with Majordomo Grim, and calls this, "a strong appearance that the results serve Mr. Grim's ends, and not those of the galactic public." It mentions as well that the disease clearly has an incubation period, and that there was time before widespread symptoms made more drastic measures necessary.The statement also included a copy of an open letter to Doctor Haskins requesting that he share his research on the plague with the galactic community at large. Haskins was unavailable for comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Posted By: Article: OCT03-8 Reported To: Reported On: Reported At: E!RN: Luna Lifts Local Lockdown Posted By: Bahamut Article: OCT03-9 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Tue Oct 07 07:37:20 3003 In a brief statement today, Lt. Colonel Jeri Robbins - The Guardian Fleet Administrator deemed responsible for the reborn Luna - followed the lead of other worlds in declaring that the quarantine imposed upon Earth's metropolitan satellite be lifted. "We apologize for the hardship caused to those confined to our planet during this difficult time. We appreciate the sacrifices you have made in being separated from your loved ones. We attempted to act in the best interest of our population and continue to do so by re-opening ourselves to traffic at the present time despite dire predictions we will continue to pursue finding treatment. To those citizens, merchants, commuters, and many others who call Luna home, we apologise for this necessary evil." The prolonged quarantine of Luna has proven no more effective than on other worlds. Thousands of people report with symptoms to hospitals daily, yet in contrast to other worlds the Guardian Fleet Medical Bureau on Luna has only been accepting the most serious cases, primarily of patients consisting of young children and the elderly, while others are being turned away en masse to ride out their problems at home. Stated Doctor Hopkins of the Bureau: "We feel neither need nor desire to put our medical system into peril by creating major staff shortages through accepting every little person who has a minor joint ache, or the sniffles. These are grown adults, they can deal with it without causing a medical crisis by demanding we hand them a tissue every time they sneeze." This hard-line doctrine has enabled the Medical System on Luna to continue as normal, without feeling any real stress due to the viral epidemic that seems to be sweeping the Universe. E!RN can reveal that this hard-line attitude to treating only those who *really* need it is to allow the system to cope with the wounded who are returning from the recent conflict around Ganymede. "These people are heroes," Doctor Hopkins added, "God forbid the day we turn away a wounded soldier in favour of a petty whelp with a sore neck." <>=- Felicity O'Hara -=<>=- E!RN Luna -=<>E!RN: Tomorrow's News, Today! Castori And Centaurans to Hunt Cure Posted By: Danish Article: OCT03-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: Castor Reported At: Tue Oct 07 16:26:17 3003 URSINIRU - University of Castor President Erriakin Yinu announced today that the University's Applied Starship Technology Development and Research Project (ASTDRP) flagship, the CSS Menusa, will be used in a joint venture between the University and the Centauran Research Institute to find a cure for the Nexus Plague that has spread through the galaxy."Although the master goal of the ASTDRP and the Menusa is to develop starship technologies," Yinu said in a prepared statement, "The Menusa has been equipped with medical, chemical and biological laboratories that rival the best planetary-based laboratories, as well as having the ability to move across the galaxy with minimal support."Yinu said that the Menusa will be docked in orbit around either Castor or Centauri as staff and supplies are gathered, and then will move to a location deemed proper for the research to continue. It will move through the galaxy if a "better location for research can be reached." Vox concerned about Sol armaments Posted By: Brody Article: OCT03-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Nalhom Reported At: Wed Oct 08 21:06:16 3003 NELSESUIN, NALHOM - In the wake of the recent conflict between Guardian Fleet and Maltarian Empire forces in Sol System, Vox Ulka of Hatch Kithar has raised concerns about a key weapon that decided the battle.The GFS Alexander fired a single Coreseeker missile - Nall technology - into the midst of the Maltarian fleet. First Consul Darian Ellesmere of Mars indicated that missile came from the now-destroyed Crystal Cathedral outpost near Luna. But Vox Ulkakithar doesn't want to take anything at face value."The Parallakssss demandssss proof that the Guardian Fleet - and any other government in Sssssol Ssssyssstem, hasss no more Nall weaponssss of masss desssstrukssssshun," the Vox said. She set a deadline of Nov. 1. E!RN: GF Gendarme Grab Guns? Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-12 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Thu Oct 09 16:31:15 3003 /Sirsalis City, Luna/ Luna's open weapon policy may soon come to an end, say sources within Guardian Fleet Intelligence. Colonel C. Bastiaan du Plessis, the director of the Fleet's Intelligence Branch, is reported to be drafting legislation banning almost all personal weapons on Luna. Currently, there are no weapon regulations on the Earth Satellite, which has been in Guardian Fleet hands since its return from the Moebius Universe.Guardian Fleet officers, while obviously unwilling to comment directly on the speculated regulation, felt that the planet would be more secure with fewer weapons, "In the hands of Lunites and aliens. Especially offworlders." Neither Guardian Fleet Intelligence nor Guardian Fleet Command could be reached for comment at this time./Aemon Matthews, E!RN Political/ Quenell Appointed Specialist Minister Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 13 17:20:24 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain announced today that he had appointed Celeste Quenell to the position of Minister for Specialist Affairs in his cabinet. The position has been empty since the Conservatives won control of the Council of Equals following Dame Amanda Ramlan's resignation.A scion of a distinguished Enaj family, Quenell holds a Ph.D. in genetics from the University of Enaj. She has spent the majority of her career engaged in research in a variety of fields, prior to winning a Council seat in last week's bye-election."Specialist production and efficiency will be more important than ever in this time of conflict." said Chamberlain in a brief statement, "I have the utmost confidence in Celes Quenell to see that production is maintained and training standards are kept high."/Neville McNamara, SBS/ Sivadian Fighter Group Rumoured Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-14 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Oct 13 17:30:03 3003 /HMSB Resolute, Ikeopo System/ Sources on Sivad, as well as other planets, have revealed that the Royal Naval Service is recruiting non-Sivadians to fill the ranks of a new "Volunteer Fighter Group" starfighter wing. If true, this would be the first fighter group in the history of the spacegoing Sivadian Navy."This would be a significant break from prior naval doctrine." said Captain Sir Mark Webster, RSN (Ret.), "Even since I captained a ship in the days of Queen Paulette II, we have felt that fast capital ships would provide sufficient strike capability while being capable of independent action. This would be a change, or even abandonment of this long-standing doctrine." Others, however, applaud the change, "It was backward of us to stay away from fighters for so long." said an anonymous RNS officer, "This will put us on more even footing with the Guardian Fleet."The Admiral issued a strong denial when questioned about the developments, but otherwise refused to comment./Neville McNamara, SBS/ LTDF Seeks Nexus Cure? Posted By: Icarus Article: OCT03-15 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Oct 19 16:35:56 3003 General Johnathan Croxin released a statement earlier today, indicating that the La Terre Defensive Forces would be mounting their own quest to seek the cure to the nexus. The General stressed that volunteers from any planets are welcome on the expedition, and that he will be personally commanding the mission. There was no definite time indicated for the launch of the mission, which is slated to be run using the LDF Peacemaker. Contagion infection rate stabilizing Posted By: Brody Article: OCT03-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Oct 23 20:07:37 3003 ENAJ, SIVAD - Researchers at the University of Enaj Centers for Contagious Diseases and Biotechnology today announced that studies show the spread of the Nexus Curse, a flu-like virus that has been rampantly spreading throughout the known worlds, appears to have slowed and stabilized.The Nexus Curse also appears to be non-fatal, except in 237 cases total on the known worlds where it afflicted individuals who were already elderly, severely infirm or dreadfully susceptible to respiratory illnesses."At this point, the virus appears to be more a nuisance than anything else," said Doctor Lee Eggleston of the UoECDB. "Through the application of fluids, steady antibiotics and bed rest, victims should be able to survive with little trouble."However, at this time, the virus remains incurable, defying all forms of treatment. Majordomo Grim of Cabrerra Industries on Tomin Kora has indicated that he can provide a cure, should he be provided with certain artifacts beyond the multiverse nexus near Nocturn. A Silver Lining Posted By: Russkaya Article: OCT03-17 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Oct 27 09:51:12 3003 VAKHTISII TOWNSHIP, UNGSTIR: Despite the Nexus Virus quarantine, which still protects the outlying habitats of the Ungstir asteroid fields, a handful of archeological investigations have been funded, to help reverse any economic slowdown resulting from reduced traffic with the City of Resilience."Scattered throughout the pebbles of our three asteroid fields there are many sites of historic significance, dating back to the original Kretonian invasion and beyond," stated University of Resilience Professor of History Jakob Lermentov. "An interesting by product of the current medical crisis has created a surplus of resources in the outlying townships, which we can finally turn to the excavation and restoration of these sites, a virtual silver lining discovered in this stormclod cast out by Tomin Kora." The archeological investigations have been funded in a joint venture between Boromov Technologies Ungstir and New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing.-Dominic Koromov, UIS Starship captain among shuttle's missing Posted By: Brody Article: OCT03-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Wed Oct 29 14:53:27 3003 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - A shuttle carrying three dozen passengers - including Jeff Ryan, a former Lunite senator and recently captain of the CSS Menusa - has been reported destroyed en route to Castor from La Terre.All aboard are presumed lost.Investigators from the Parisian Transit Service Corporation have been dispatched along the route to search for wreckage and try to determine the cause of the disaster. CoS to Hold General Synod Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 29 15:42:38 3003 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The ninety-seventh General Synod of the Church of Sivad will be held within the next two weeks to discuss proposed new Canons for the SivAnglican Communion. In a suprising announcement after morning services today, the Archbishop of Enaj, Geoffrey Pontefract, announced that the now-triennial meeting would be moved forward almost a full year to deal with proposed changes to the Church's governing canons. The Archbishop was unwilling to further elaborate.The General Synod is the supreme governing body of the Church of Sivad. A change to the Canons, as opposed to Measures (which have the force of law and require passage of both Councils and the Royal Assent), deals solely with the internal measuires such as worship and doctrine and requires only the Royal Assent to become effective. The Synod includes all members of the Church's hierarchy, as well as members of the clergy, religious, and laity who are elected as representatives./Neville McNamara/ Rare Artifact Discovered on Ynos Posted By: Aeolus Article: OCT03-20 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Oct 29 15:58:12 3003 /Ynos, Sivad/ An artifact, believed to be pre-Kretonian, has been discovered during excavations to extend the Royal Fleet Academy on Ynos. The discovery was made when a previously unknown underground complex of rooms, believed to be some sort of shelter, was opened by members of the construction team. While all computer apparatus inside was destroyed, they group did discover the artifact, a carefully crafted sapphire statuette in the shape of a monkey."This is an extraordinary find." said Professor of Archaeology James Acheson of the University of Ynos, who was quickly called to the scene, "We will, of course, have to map out these rooms, but this seems to have survived the ages amazingly well." When asked why such a thing would have been taken into hiding during the Kreonian invasion, the professor answered, "Perhaps it was a great artistic treasure."The artifact will be placed on display in the Sivadian Museum this weekend./Neville McNamara/ Mars in State of Isolation Posted By: Danish Article: OCT03-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Thu Oct 30 22:55:20 3003 Hesperia, MarsMars has officially ended the quarantine it began with the spread of the so-called "Nexus Curse." However, travel is still heavily restricted to the red planet as the members of the military are calling the galaxy a "hostile place" to Martian citizens and territory. Therefore, a state of isolation has been placed on all Martian territory, banning travel except to those who are members of the Consortium, or worlds not currently at war with the SC.To reinforce this, Captain Ancus Claudius Tacitus, commander of the Hesperia district was quoted as saying, "I'll have any ship shot out of space that isn't flying Guardian Fleet colors." This is a day of celebration, as the Consortium reaffirms its stand against the alien threat and influence on OATO.Alexander Quintus, INN Category:News